The Girl in the Photo
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: '4 long years in our relationship that got broken for a year now and she'd finally moved on and living her life with her 6 month hell of a boyfriend.' Beck tries to get over Tori by focusing on his job. Then it was love at first sight for Beck Oliver when a girl he saw on Charlotte Street one night left her disposable camera behind. Beck-cetric. Eventually BADE! R: T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my Bade story! I got the majority of this story's plot from the book ''Charlotte Street'' by Danny Wallace. It's a great book. Hope you enjoy this. This might be quite long... Btw, I accept Bade one shot request now so you guys can PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Rights for the characters goes to Dan Schneider while the rights to the majority of the plot to Danny Wallace.  
**

****** All right, so here it goes..**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I wonder if I should start with an introduction.

I know who you are. You are the one reading this. For whatever reason, and in whatever place, that's you. I'm right am I? But me, do you know me?

I'm Beck Oliver. Most of the people I know calls me Beck, so I think you should just call me Beck too. I'm in the age of 23. I leave in a flat with my roommate Andre. We've been best of friends since middle school. We are currently working in a magazine company called _New York Now_. We go to a place and criticize the place and write about it then publish it in the magazine. Andre has a part time job in a video game company.

We have our day off so we celebrate by drinking beers!

'Let's head to the club man!' Andre offers.

'I'm not in the mood. Next time maybe?'

'Nah, man. Come on.' He insists

'Why don't you just go and I stay here and have some alone time with myself.'

'You sure? Won't miss me or some other chizz?'

'No, Andre. Just go and enjoy.'

'Alright man. See yah.' And he left.

I got my laptop and turned it on. I am currently online in Facebook, then I saw those words, the words that I knew would eventually appear.

..._is having the time of her life._

Seven words.

A status update.

And next to it, Tori's name, so easily clickable. And so I clicked it. There she was, having the time of her life.

Stop, I'd thought. Enough now. Get up and take a shower, but no, I still insisted on clicking the pictures. There I saw her with her current boyfriend Ryder in Barcelona, having the fucking time of their lives.

Didn't she care that I'd see this? Didn't she realize that these will go straight to my screen? These photos... these snapshots... taken from an angle that _I_ used to see her from. But now it's not me taking the picture. It's not me behind the camera. It's also no me capturing these moments. These memories aren't mine. So I don't want them. I logged out of my Facebook and sighed. I don't wanna see her tanned and happy and even sleeveless. I don't wanna see her across the table with a cocktail and a look of joy and love with laughter on her face. I don't want to search for and take in tiny, hurtful details- they'd share drinks, the curls of her hair had lighten from the sun, she'd stopped wearing the necklace I gave her once as an anniversary gift- I don't want any of it.

But I'd logged in my Facebook again and looked again anyway, pored over them, took in everything. I hadn't been able to help it. Tori was having the time of her life, and I was... well. What?

Beck Oliver ..._is eating soup._

Hell. What a catch. Hey Tori, I know you're off having the time of you're life and all, but let's not forget that only last Wednesday I was eating some soup.

Wow. Just wow. 4 long years in our relationship that got broken for a year now and she'd finally moved on and living her life with her 6 month hell of a boyfriend.

Why don't just I delete her? Take her out of my life? I don't know what the reason is, but it's probably the same reason there was still a picture of her in my wallet. It feels like giving up or something if I delete her. But here's the thing: deep down, I know that someday she would delete me. And then that would be the end of it, and it wouldn't be my decision, and then I'd be screwed. Part of me wished that she wouldn't- that somewhere, in that bag of hers, the one full of make up and stuff, somewhere in that bag would be a photo of _me_...

And yeah, here's what they call hope again.

But then one day it'll be cruelly and casually crushed and I'll be forgotten, probably just before she decides that her and Ryder should move in together, or her and Ryder should get hitched, or her and Ryder should make a Ryder junior, which they'll also call Ryder and who'll look exactly like fucking Ryder.

Staring at a screen that informs me that I can no longer obsess over her life. That I can no longer call her mine. That I no longer have the right to see her photos, seeing who her friends are, finding out when she's hung over, or sleepy or late for work. That she's no longer interested in finding out when I'm eating soup.

My life.

Deleted.

Misery.

Yet, still could be worse.

I could run out of beer.

And an hour later, my all of the beers were finished. Andre come back from the club too.

'Sup Beck?'

'Nothing. Just browsing my Facebook, getting miserable by the minute, knowing that Tori and Ryder might make Ryder juniors.'

'I taught you are over her already?' He asked.

'Having a four year relationship with the girl I loved is not that easy to forget, Andre.'

'Maybe you're just drunk cause man, you're not normally like this. Were's the positive dude that I know?'

'Dead and gone.' I replied with a emotionless voice.

'Man, just rest first and we'll talk in the morning.' He said as he left and entered his room.

I stare blankly on my laptop screen. They seem so happy. Was she happy with me before too? She seems happier now thought. Then I saw a picture of them locking lips and that just sets me off. Fuck this life. everything is going unplanned. I carried my laptop and entered my room and just kept scanning her pictures as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I promise that this story is Bade but right now Beck is apparently in love with Tori. But I don't like Bori so Bade forever! Feedback please? Thanks!**


	2. Some things should be left unsaid

**Omg, guys I love you so much! Thank for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it. To all who followed and favorited my story, thanks so much!**

**I read in almost all the comments that you guys want me to update faster. I understand that it's quite annoying when a writer doesn't update often, but I will try to update weekly. You see, my schedule is packed. Trainings on Mondays and Fridays then danc lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays so the only day I could write is on Wednesday and Saturdays and Sundays are my rest days. I hope you guys understand. **

**Sorry for the long author's note.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! (:**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Engaged.

Fucking engaged. That's the word.

Engaged.

Tori is now engaged to Ryder. Ryder is now engaged to Tori. Tori and Ryder are now engaged to one another.

I scanned her Facebook wall and saw the happy remarks from our friends.

_Hurray!_ wrote Steve, which is typical Steve, and _Yahoo_! wrote Jess, which is just like her, and _About time!_ wrote Trixie. Really Trixie? About time? About damn time isn't it? They've been together for just six months, Trix. I was with Tori for four years. But you never taught we should get married, did you? What was it about me that you didn't like? Was it my clothes? Was it my job? Was it the time I spilled red wine all over the table and some of it got on your shoes and you called ma a twat and then I was sick?

Yes, probably because of that.

_Couldn't happen to be a nicer couple! _wrote Spencer, and that one really hurt, because Spencer is one of my friend, Tori, not yours. You got custody, of course- you ended up with all of them- but only because I was too ashamed and scared to look any of them in the eye anymore.

I continued reading, each yelp of excitement and each congratulatory pronouncement and each OH MY GOD and extra unnecessary exclamation mark a jab in my heart and a poke in my eye.

What about me? I wanted to shout out. I no one thinking of me? My feelings? How come when Tori writes that she's engaged you all go mental, but when I eat some soup suddenly no one's got anything to say?

I knew then I had to delete her. Make a statement. Let her know that this was not good, not okay.

But doing it would look churlish, childish, immature.

And besides, then I wouldn't be able to look at her photos.

Oh, Christ. There it is. The ring.

He must've proposed right there at the table in the pizza parlor that there sitting at after one of their Barcelona nights with a cocktail. Why propose there? Not even in a meat fest, but in a pizza parlor!

I wouldn't have proposed like that, Ryder. I'd have made it special. I'd have hidden the ring in a champagne flute, or- you know- abseiled out of a hot air balloon and into a football stadium, and proposed right then and there, down on bent knee and broadcast on a big screen for all to see. Because I've got class, Ryder. And yes, Ryder, I was going to propose to her, actually. I didn't, but I was suppose too. One day. I had it all planned. Or, not planned exactly, but I'd planned to make a plans. Plans are pretty much part of my plan. And even though I never did, and even though I now that now I never can, let me tell you this with no reservations whatsoever, Ryder: my plans would not have involved a boring pizza and a bright blue cocktail.

Oh, God. She looks so happy.

Then my phone started buzzing. I was too lazy to look at the caller's ID so I just answered.

'Hey, who is this?' I answered, voice croaky.

'Beck.' That voice is too familiar to be forgotten.

'Tori.. How are you?' I ask trying to sound okay even if I'm truly hurting.

'Fine.' She didn't sound upset, nor happy. She sounded cold. Stern.

'Rough night?' She said.

Yes, as it happens, Tori, a very damn rough night indeed. Now how about you tell me you're engaged and I can act surprised and mature.

'Just a.. You know. I just had a couple of drinks and-'

'Why could you be such a dick, Beck?'

I frowned. That wasn't in the script. And anyway, it's Mr Dick to you.

A second passed.

'Excuse me? ...What?' I ask.

'You could at least be happy for my and Ryder, Beck. You can't blame me for any of these. We both made choices and...''

Not this. Not this conversation again.

'Happy about what?' I ask, innocently.

'You know what.'

How did she knew that I knew what? What?

'Tori-'

'I'm engaged, Beck. Are you happy that I said it now.'

'I...well, that's good news!' I said. 'Good for you.'

'That's not what you said last night.' She replied. Voice still very stern.

I blinked a couple of times. Had I called her when I was drunk last night? Had she called me and I said stupid things? A streak of blackberry brandy had made its way down one leg, and there next to it, my messenger: my laptop, my betrayer, still on, still proudly displaying a bright and colourful photo of a very happy Tori.

'Lat night.' She said, 'you seemed to think it was a bad move.'

'No, I'd never.'

'You said it was a bad move and that all my friends were bad friends for not stopping me make the greatest mistake any woman has ever made in sacrificing any chances of getting back together with you for a life of pizzas and stupid days.'

'Stupid days?'

'Ryder's very upset right now. He's very sensitive. He feels you've humiliated him. You said he was the Pizza of Men. You said you were like a Meat Feast and he's just a pizza.'

There's nothing else behind the coldness now. Anger? No. What is it? It was resignation. It was like she just couldn't be bothered any more.

'Grow up, Beck.' she said. 'Find someone else. Anyone else. Move out of that rancid flat- it's next to a brothel for God's sake- and move on.'

'It's not what-'

'Never call me.'

Click. Those was her last words. Full of bitterness and hate.

I got up and scanned my laptop. Shit. How stupid can I be? I commented on Tori's pictures and said those mean things about Ryder. I was drunk okay? What do you think I could do? I didn't even recall this event.

You see, I've got absolutely nothing against Ryder. He is perfectly nice, perfectly ordinary man. And I can say that, having met him. An awkward and unexpected encounter at a mutual friend's birthday, during which I'd behave impeccably, even made a joke or two, but we could see in each other's eyes that we weren't supposed to be talking; this wasn't natural.

Maybe I'm just still bitter about Tori and I's break up. I really am. It's not my intention to hate him though.

I have to forget everything and head to work.I quickly took a shower and put on clothes and headed my way to work.

While sitting in my small office, facing my laptop, Kassidee, my boss came.

Kassidee is a great friend of mine. She's neat and tidy, very fashionable too. She has long tightly curled auburn hair that goes up to her hip. She's in a normal height and very friendly. Glad that she's my boss.

'Beck, you need to go to this Mexican restaurant named El Fernanda then give previews about the food and other things you want to put in.' she mentioned.

'Alright, sure.' then she gave me a nod and headed back to her bigger and classier office.

So my next adventure in El Fernanda.

* * *

**Guys just to tell you, I made up the Mexican story name. The Mystery girl will show up next chapter ;) Thanks for reading.**


	3. A girl comes and goes

**Thank you y'all (:**

* * *

El Fernenda.

A new Mexican restaurant in the busiest corner of _Charlotte Street._ I am asked to give feed backs about their food and those kind of stuff to be published in the New York Now to let the people know things about the restaurant.

I rode a cab to go to the venue when my phone vibrated. No called ID was present. I tapped answer.

'Hello? Yeah, who is this?' I ask.

'Beck. Listen, dude.' It was him. I cringed. He was using 'dude'. He was going to be matey. Worst, he was going to be understanding about this.

'Tori doesn't know that I'm calling you right now so better keep this downlow.' Of course Tori knows about this, Ryder. Because you told her and she might have said that it isn't a good idea, but you decided to be the bigger man about it, and she probably said, 'God, that's why I love you. It's really nice to have a matured partner in life.' and maybe right now she's standing beside you listening while we have our fucking conversation.

'Hm, yeah about that..' I can't come up with an answer.

'Let me finish first. Don't interrupt.' He started. 'But I saw your messages and I just wanted to say that I know how you feel, Beck. I wouldn't want to lose Tori either.' Oh, yeah. Sure you know how it feel cause you freakin' know everything. Have you ever experienced this? Your ex-girlfriend-that your apparently haven't moved on with- is now engaged to her asshole six-month boyfriend. Nope? Not yet, right? So you don't know how it feels and you don't know how much I'm hurting right now so you don't have the right to tell me that you know how it feels.

You don't.

'And the way it happened means I guess there are unsolved issues. If ever you need someone to-' And that's when I had enough of him and he's falseness.

'Hey, Ryder, I'm at work right now so.. yeah. Anyway, thanks that's really good of you.' I hung up after. I just wanna forget all of the things I did when I was drunk. I may or may not have meant to write that.. Anyway, the cab stops and I'm now in front of El Fernanda.

'Good Afternoon Sir. Name please.' the guy in the front desk of the restaurant asked me.

'Beck. Beck Oliver.' I say with a small smile.

'Oh, from New York Now? Come here Sir.' He lead me to my table which faces the glass wall that enables me to see the busiest of Charlotte Street.

'This, Sir is the VIP table for our important guests. Feel free to order anytime.' He said as he handed me the menu. The menu had some fish tacos, wholly guacamole, taco casserole and more stuffs.

'Are you ready to order Sir?' a waiter named Nathan approached me.

'Ah, yeah. Can I have a chicken tortilla soup, a burrito casserole and fish tacos.' I ordered as Nathan scribbled down my order.

'Is that all Sir?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

I scan my surrounding. People that are eating right now looked pleased. They also looked quite fancy. Then, I realized that the place is really pretty fancy. Eight huge chandeliers are place hanging from the ceiling as a source of light with white LED light traced at the walls of the restaurant. The walls are painted red except for the 3 glass walls. Chairs are fancy as well with gold painted lining. Tables made of marble and table decorations are wonderful. I wrote down everything I saw and took note of it in my phone to type it in later for the magazine.

'Here's your chicken tortilla soup, burrito casserole and fish tacos, Sir. Are you sure you don't want anything else?' He said with a wide smile.

'I'm alright. Thanks again.' I nodded.

Chicken tortilla soup first. Smell: Savory as it should be. I wrote that down. I took a sip of my soup and it tasted too salty, bitter and just plain inedible for me. I didn't expect it to taste that way. I had a huge expectation because the restaurant looks very promising. Taste: Inedible. Next, the burrito casserole. Smell: Smells tasty and savory with a hint of mint. I cut a portion for my to taste. Hopefully this one's better. I chewed and swallowed and it tasted quite alright. At least better than the soup, but still not reaching my expectations. So that's a point. Taste: good. And the last dish, the fish tacos. Smell: rotten eggs. It just smell like plain rotten eggs. Not even appetizing. Anyway, I tasted it and the taste was tolerable so I guess it's okay too. Taste: okay.

How will I write this down the magazine? How will I tell the readers how it taste with proper words? I faced the my busy view. _French!_ most probably a French restaurant is across the road beside a clothing shop named _The Right Stuff._ Then a store named _O'Neal_ in my extreme left. And _Isabella_ another fashion store in my extreme right. People were walking from different directions, some bumping each other. Most wearing office attire which consists of black and white as colours.

Then someone passed.

I have no idea who, but someone who caught my eye.

She was walking in front of the glass mirror that separates me from her. Wearing a bright electric blue vinyl jacket with boots reaching almost the whole length of her legs. Hair hair is a really dark colour of black with blue streaks that contrasts her pale skin tone. She was vigorously digging for something in her gears of war bag, probably searching for something.

Then something fell. Something that belongs to her fell.

My curiosity took over and I ran out to pick what that thing is. And now, in my hands is her 35 mm Disposable Camera.

'Miss, wait!' I tried running but someone grabbed my arm. It's Nathan, the waiter from the restaurant.

'Sir, are you done? You left your jacket inside.' He said.

'Shit, Yeah. Wait.' I said as I rushed inside the restaurant and grabbed my jacket while I reach for my wallet to grab some cash and pay up. I quickly exited the place and rushed to the mystery girl, but I remember that I left her disposable camera in my table back in the restaurant. 'Fuck.'

I ran back in, looking foolish for coming in and out of the restaurant. I grabbed the camera and headed to the door. I gave Nathan a quick pat in his back and smiled.

I continued my way to the mystery girl. For some reason, I'm running my guts out for her. I saw her already across the street. I still needed to wait for the stop light to allow me to cross to the other side. Then she faced my direction and I saw her face.

She is beautiful.

Just, beautiful.

I realized that the stop light had allowed the people to cross when I was starring at the mystery girl so I am left there standing, dumb forded. Luck is not in my side today.

When I was finally allowed to cross, she enters a cab and goes.

Now I have her disposable camera in my hands. What now?

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love y'all!**


	4. The Girl

**All the brand/shop names here are just made up. In case they really exist: DISCLAIMER. I own none of them.**

**Good Day :)**

* * *

'So how was El Fernanda?' Andre asked.

'Didn't reach my expectations.'

'Ah, I see.'

'But Andre, I saw _this girl.'_

'hmm a girl? Keep talking...'

'She walked past the restaurant and she somewhat got my attention. Then something she owns fell from her bag and I went out to give it to her, but I forgot my jacket inside... So it's a long story, but let's just say that luck wasn't in my side today.'

'Wait, so you just left El Fernanda?'

'Was their food good?

'Did you even pay for your food? Andre asked.

'Focus Andre. _The girl_.'

'Oh, yeah. _The girl_.'

Because that's the point.

She'd come out of nowhere.

One moment I'd been staring at my own reflection in the window, imagining if I could be a trained assassin, and the next, there she was, walking like everybody, but somehow got my attention.

She walked past El Fernanda -blue coat, different shoes- she was looking around.

For what? For me?

Of course not me, but something.

I remember her entering the cab. She even gave me a small smile.

It was lovely. She was lovely.

That was my chance. To give it back to her. It was my damn chance and I blew it.

'So did you?' asked Andre. 'Did you use the moment.'

I paused.

'No.'

And I hadn't. I'd frozen, for whatever reason. The camera was in my pocket- right there in my pocket. I could've held it up and shouted 'Stop!' and run over and handed it to her. And maybe then we could've got chatting and she'd have suggested dinner in a restaurant better than El Fernanda, and then who knows? Maybe we could've been best for each other.

Because that felt like a new beginning. For some weird reason, I just feel like it does. But I blew my chance.

'Why, man? Why oh why?' Andre said as he took another drink from the fridge.

'What is that anyway?' questioning his new drink.

'Oh, it's' He paused and read the name of the drink. 'It's Pink Sprinkles. Like Coke, but surprisingly better!'

He took a drink and winced. I considered his question.

Why hadn't I done something, said something? Because there's a killer bit. As she climb into the cab- unassisted this time- she 'd seen me. I knew it. It was subtle, but it was there. The briefest of reactions, a tiny silver of something, but nonetheless. A quizzical glance, a tiny nose scrunch, something that told me she sort of though she knew me. A pause. A millisecond, nothing more. and then into the cab, door shut, gone.

'Or maybe' said Andre 'She looked at you because you were a creepy man, at night, standing still, string right into her soul, with one hand inside your pocket. Chizz, man!'

Maybe.

Still. Finally I looked like an assassin.

'And this thing that she owns.. this-'

'Single use 35mm Disposable Camera.' I said, handling it to him.

'Yeah, so what are you planning to do with this? Just hang around Charlotte street, hoping she'll pass again and hand it to her?' He said as he examines the camera.

'Nothing.'

'_Nothing_? Just nothing? Man up dude!'

'What am I suppose to do? And what do you mean by ''what are you planning to do?'' Do about what?'

Andrea took another swing of his drink and just looked at me.

'Let's go, there are some great night clubs at Charlotte Street.'

* * *

We went to The Great O' TimeS with the capital S.

Andre keeps telling me about this girl bartender from this night club and said that he wants to make a move. The only problem is, there is a language barrier cause the girl is Polish and understands little to no English words.

'Her name is Roxy. Cool isn't she?' said Andre.

She's quite tall. Typical Polish. Blonde hair, blue eyes and smooth skin. She seems kind with a big smile on her face. Over all, she looks alright.

'Have you talked to her?' I asked Andre.

'Yeah, she knows my name and that's all. Progressive in some sort.'

He looked around the club and tapped my shoulder almost violently.

'Her!' Andre whispered-screamed to me, face perfectly still. 'Is it her?'

I froze.

'I don't know.' I replied wide eyed.

'Blue vinyl coat?'

I nodded.

'Boots?'

'Of course boots.'

I turned slowly to were Andre is looking. 'No'

'That's a tall black man! Damn, Andre.'

Andre started laughing, hard. Sometimes, he's just plain stupid.

'Well, I don't know, do I? I've never seen this girl. What colour hair does she has?'

'Black, very black.'

'Very black eh?'

And blue! Yes, blue highlights.'

'Eyes?'

'Definitely.'

'I know she has eyes. Chizz, man. I mean colour.'

'Greenish? Blueish. Something in between.'

'Hmm, precise. Let's stalk her!'

Can we? I mean, yes we can, but that'll just make things weird. Like imagine if I do find out who she really is. I'll be knocking on her door as say things like ''Hey, I'm Beck Oliver. I got your disposable cam and we've been stalking you since then. I just wanna return this to you.'' That will be being creepy at it's finest.

'No. That'll be weird and creepy.' I started. 'You know what? Let's go home and play Xbox!'

'Leggo.'

We exited the club and waited for a cab. I scanned Charlotte Street for one last time before entering the cab.

We didn't see her.

Of course we didn't see her.

I mean, why am I getting my hopes high about seeing her? But on the other hand, I can't just ignore that.

That _connection _I felt.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter is quite short. The next one will be better! Promise :) Love y'all.**


	5. Destiny

**Hey, Friends! How is everyone doing? Don't kill me because I was not able to update a chapter last week. School stuff and personal stuff are messing with me.. I may not be able to update in a weekly basis too. ****I hope you understand. **I'm sorry, but I will try my hardest to update. Thank you. Much love!

* * *

'C'mon man! Just do it. Let's do it.' Andre said.

'I told you Andre, I won't. That's just like invading someone's privacy.' I said.

Andre had been forcing me to develop the pictures in the disposable camera of the girl. I wouldn't want to do that though because I respect her privacy. And besides, the camera is not even mine though I myself is curious, I just can't do that.

But on the other hand, I do. I wanna see them, the photos. I wanna see her story. See if we share something common. A similarity.

'Man, Beck. You might find this girl,_ the girl_, when you develop some pictures. Yah know, like maybe see her last picture and it might lead you to her.' Andre said.

'I don't have any will to see her anyway.' I said as I hide the rolling movement of my eyes away from him.

I lied. I do want to see her. Ask her is she felt the connection when she smiled at me. I just feel like I do need to see her. It's more of a need than a want. Though I don't know the reason behind it, I just need to see her.

'Really? Oh, stop lying! We've been buds since a long time ago.' said Andre.

'How will you know if I'm lying?'

'You can't look me straight in the yes, one of your brows automatically rise up and you rub your idex finger and thumb together.' Andre said laughing.

'You got me, man! Okay, so maybe I wanna see her. But then what? Will I return the camera? Say ''Hey''? I don't know.' I grabbed a bottle of water and took a gulp.

'You have a point, but let's think about that later on. Now, let's develop the pictures!'

'I really don't know.'

'Oh shut up! Let's go.' He grabbed my arm and led my out our flat.

...

7 developed photos are with us right now. Andre successfully got me to develop them. Though I told him I didn't want to, he knew that deep inside me curiosity will get in the best of me.

'Beck, this girl you talkin' 'bout is gorgeous!' Andre said. I smiled at him.

'Uhm hmmm. She is.'

'I mean, no chizz man, she is pretty! Even prettier than Tori. When we meet her and you guys won't work out, Imma ask her out.' Andre said and I just rolled my eyes.

'May I see some of the photos?'

He handed me some photos. 3 amazing photos. One of the photos had her face was plain beautiful. Just beautiful. Her blue eyes turned in a light shade of green in this photo. Her dark hair is curled just a bit, making it look natural. And her skin, oh-so-pale. It works with her features very well. Another photo was a picture of a flower, looking almost as if it was taken by a professional photographer. The last photo I got is a picture of the sky, beautifully taken also. Then I got suck staring at a certain part of her face. Her eyes. I hope you could see it. It's just damn captivating. It's almost like impossible to look at it without drowning into her blueish green or greenish blue pools. It's just plain gorgeous.

She surprised me. I though she was like one of the girls in our generation. I was expecting several duck faced pose and peace of heart sign. But she's different.

I like different.

'Look Beck!' Andre called.

'At what?'

'It's half of you in a picture! Look!' Andre yelled.

'You have got to be kidding right?'

I practically grabbed the photo out of Andre's hands and there was half of my body. That picture is probably in Sunflower Avenue down Charlotte Street. She was taking a picture of a monument and I probably passed by. But still, I was in one of her pictures right now. Evan if only half of me is seen. I don't wanna believe it, but is there really possible that it may be destiny?

Destiny.

I don't know. Why will I ever think about destiny right now. Do I even like her? I just found her pretty, but it doesn't mean I like her right? I mean, come on, it's just one glance from her. One smile. But I have to admit, it made my heart flutter. It gave me a little bit of joy specially at those times when I was undergoing the ''Tori and Ryder issue''.

'Man, It's destiny! Destiny for sure! If not, it's a clue. The Big Guy from heaven are bringing both of you closer. No chizz man, you gotta find this girl.'

I smiled. I actually felt happy that I'm in one of her pictures.

'That actually made me smile, Andre.' Andre smiled at me.

'There's something behind your smile, Beck. There's just something there.' We chuckled.

'You like her.' I just smiled again. 'You do like her man! No chizz!' Andre said.

I nodded.

I finally admit that I do like her. I do, just not that deep yet, but I do. Whoever her name is, I got to find her.

* * *

**You have the right to get mad at me for this short chapter, but I just rushed writing this because I need to study for our Term Test. **


	6. Fresh Face

**I messed up big time so I'm posting this chapter again. I wrote 'Zoe', but the name of Beck's manager is 'Kassidee'. So sorry for the confusion guys. Thanks to the one who told me that I got it all messed up!**

**Good Day! :)**

* * *

A concert.

Yes. A concert is my next destination.

Kassidee told me to watch a rock concert and dedicate a whole article in our magazine to endorse them to the readers. The band that I would be watching later is the Little Fallen Angels. They are an all-girl group consists of 4 girls that are new in the music industry, yet already made a huge impact to the teens.

Rock is the only genre they play. Well, that's what I've heard from the teenagers. Some of their songs were played in the radio just now like Loathe and Kill Me With The Truth. The title itself draws my attention.

"Beck, you need to go at 8 pm. Do not forget." Kassidee reminded me for the fourth time in the same hour.

"Yes Kassidee. I won't forget. I mean, how could I forget if you reminded me four times in the same hour." I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever, just don't forget. I swear Beck. This is big money we are talking about. Their manager paid us quite a huge amount just for a small article in our company's magazine." Kassidee warned and raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, can I bring a friend with me?"

"Andre?" She asked. Kassidee knows Andre cause he often visits me at work and we would laugh our asses off and create loud annoying noises that makes Kassidee mad that's why she remembers Andre very, very well.

"You guessed it!" I smiled awkwardly waiting for her response.

"Alright. Bring him with you, but only Andre."

"Thank's Dee!"

"I told you never to call me that at work!" She gave me a glare and her eyes widen. I raised my hands in defeat as a sign of surrender. She turned her heels around, heading to her office. She faced back and gave me a small smile.

...

"Shit! This concert is so sick, man!" Andre shouted while fist pumping in the air, trying to fight the loudness noises being formed b the huge crowed. He found the girls hot and "sick" in a good way.

Who would have known that a new all-girl group would draw such a huge crowd. They wore short red, blue and green coloured skirts with thights underneath. They had chains clung around their skirts. Some of them wore thin strapped tops with leather jackets.

Wow I felt like someone from E! News while describing their out fits to you. That's just unmanly. I almost symbolize the most disgraceful man, but no biggie.

After a while, they finished their concert with one final song. Andre and I had the chance to attend the after party as we (more like I) were sent by the company so we had the chance to party lightly.

"Hey!" said a girl with long red hair who sat beside me, smiling very cheerfully. She was quite short with olive skin that is almost like mine.

"Uhm hey." I smiled back.

"Does anyone sit here?" she asked.

"Nah. Not really. My friend who was sitting there a while ago is probably getting drunk somewhere in this room." I joked and we shared a small laugh. "I'm Beck by the way. I'm from New York Now."

"Oooh! We paid quite some bucks for an article in your magazine!" She said as she poked my arm. "I'm Cat, the manager of Little Fallen Angels! I like red velvet cupcakes that's why I coloured my hair red! Doesn't it look yummy?" She said and giggled.

"Yeah. Cool!" I replied politely though I find her red velvet explanation quite odd.

"So what's up? You look sad. I've been seeing you here just sitting in a corner. I don't think normal guys do that in parties."

"Uhm. I just found out that my ex girlfriend -who I'm somewhat still in love with- is getting married...but you know, I'm alright." I replied as I realized the words that exited my mouth. Maybe it's because I drunk some alchoholic drink? But for some reason, I felt comfortable with Cat. She is cool.

"You Sir, are not okay. If you are really okay, you wouldn't tell me about this just yet. You would have made up an excuse." She said as she raised a brow at me. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"For some reason, I feel very comfortable around you even if we just met. It's nothing, really. She just didn't love me the way she did before. Now, her current boyfriend and her are engaged even if they've only been together for months... I'm getting over her more and more everyday. Baby steps."

"I feel like we will be very close friends! Oh gosh, Beck! I'm so happy that you are slowly moving on! Oh I wish you could meet another girl that you would love again. Not me though cause I don't wanna have a relationship yet. Oh! One time my brother had a relationship and he end up locked in jail. I have no idea why." A smiling Cat said.

"I think we could be great friends too! Hmm, yeah I saw a girl and she saw me. I felt a connection of some sort." I ignored the thing she said about her brother. Cat is quite weird, but because she seems so happy and bubbly, she cause me to kinda lighten up.

"That's awesome! Who is she?"

"I have no idea. I was in El Fernanda when she passed by and I saw one of her belongings dropped from her bag. I went for her but its was too late. She already entered the cab and left. Luck isn't in my side that day."

"Phooey! Well, you guys might see each other again. Don't give up! Destiny will bring bring you together!" She said.

"Thanks. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm always free! I don't really work much. I just sign papers. Oh, one time when my brother signed papers, he accidentally cut his fingers."

"Hmmm Cat? Is your brother alright?"

"Oh, he has huge problems that my mom said that it's better if I wouldn't know." And she burst out laughing. She can be really silly and cool at the same time... I'm alright with that.

"Ah...okay? So are you down for coffee tomorrow?" I asked. I really like to hang out with Cat more. She is really fun to be with. It's extremely reliefing to have a fresh face being that you could open up to. I still find it amusing that I shared so much of my life to her even if we just met.

Kassidee is probably the last fresh face I have seen before I met Cat. That've been a long time. I even remember Tori not caring even if I spend more time with Kassidee. I did that to make her jealous so I would know if she loved me or cared for me...Obviously she didn't. Months after, she broke up with me '_because I don't like you anymore'_ I remember her saying as if our relationship was all just a joke to her.

"So down for it! See you at Moonbucks? 4 in the afternoon?" She smiled. I nodded and we exchanged numbers and gave each other one last small smile before Cat left.

I also set off and search for Andre in a room full of party people.


	7. Meet Up

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER, ONLY FEW EVENTS FROM THE PLOT ARE BASED FROM THE BOOK. THE REST ARE ORIGINALLY MINE :)**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'll post a one shot to make it up to you guys! Take care :)**

* * *

To: Cat

From: Beck

Hey, Cat. I was wondering if I could bring a friend? He's cool and you'll possibly like him too! So, yeah. See you.

To: Beck

From: Cat

Helloooo, Beck! Oh, I love to meet new people. Don't hesitate to bring a friend. I'll be bringing a friend too, if that's alright? C yah! (:

To: Cat

From: Beck

Sure. We would both meet new people. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend. I gotta go fix up now. Bye.

To: Beck

From: Cat

Kk! *heart*(AN: because I can't form a heart here...) Bye-bye! I gotta prepare too :D

* * *

'Andre! If you wanna come, you gotta move now.' I told Andre knowing that he moves extremely slow whenever we need to go somewhere. We always get late or we get to a place when the ceremony or event is done and I don't wanna be late cause I wouldn't want Cat and friend to be waiting for us.

'If you wanna reach there early, why don't ya move your ass off that couch and get changed too?' Andre said and threw a small pillow straight to my head. He doesn't realise how slow he can be compared to me.

'Dre, you know I move a lot faster than you. Let me finish this TV show first while you go get ready first.' I started. Andre didn't even moved a muscle and joined my watch the TV show. 'Come on, we both know you move extremely slower than I do, so get up and get ready. Please.'

'Oh what the chizz. Alright, alright.' As he set off to get ready. By the time Andre left, all I could think about was who could probably be the friend that Cat would bring. For some reason, I hope she knows the girl in the photo. Even better if she was the friend that Cat would be bringing.

I know it's odd for me to think about this, but for some weird reason, I am. I also find the need to tell Cat about the girl because I need to meet her; to see her. I am desperate.

'Beck!' I hear Andre call for me in the bathroom.

'Yeah?' I shout back.

'Which shampoo do you use for your fluffy hair?' He asked. I don't understand why he asked that. We only have one shampoo. Did he buy new one? Wouldn't he know if he did?

'What?!' I asked.

'I said which-'

'Oh, I heard you. What do you mean which shampoo? I thought we only had one shampoo?' I replied.

'We only have one what?! Then what have I been using the whole time, man?' He started. I tried to remember all the bathing products we have and I don't know which one he have been using. 'Oh chizz! I've been using the liquid body soap the whole time! No wonder my hair is frizzy like shit.'

I laughed.

I laughed really hard. A genuine laugh that hasn't happen for quite some time now. Andre is the best. He never fails to make me laugh, even if he wasn't trying. He is the best bro friend that anyone could have. I mean, does your friend use liquid soap to wash his hair for moths without knowing it? Mine does!

'You are the best Andre.'

'Yeah? Thanks for not telling me that we only had one shampoo! One shampoo Beck!' He stated and exits the bathroom as we both laughed.

'You never asked.'

'Shut up! Now it's your turn to get ready.' Were the last words he said before he entered his room.

I walked to my room and went straight to my mirror. I'm gonna tell you a secret but this is just between you and me, alright? Yeah? I have a...hmmm... Vanity mirror. Okay so I'm vain and stuff when it come to my hair... My vanity mirror is manly designed thought, unlike those for girls. It has these tribal looking engravings at the side and it black. It's really cool. Remember, this is just between you and me.

I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. Then I applied some oil to my hair to make it look shiny and silky. I then whip it back and forth and applied some hair spray. Ta-dah! That's how you do my signature messy hair look.

I put on a pair of jeans and grabbed a white shirt and a checkered top. I opened the buttons to make it look better on the white shirt. I put on my cross necklace and sprayed some perfume on. I secretly got the disposable camera and hid it in my pocket with the picture to show Cat. And I'm done!

'Andre, we are gonna be late! Where are you?' I knocked on his door because he still wasn't done yet. I warned you about him being very slow.

'Wait! Let me put on some perfume loving' Then his door opens.

'About time... Let's go.' I said and set off. 'Oh I gotta remind you, Cat is quite unique... Quite silly, but very kind. Another thing, she tells story about her brother.'

* * *

'Cat!' I called her as I saw her already seated. 'I'm so sorry we're quite late. It's because...' I stopped and gave Andre a look. '...of the traffic jam.'

'Oh, never mind that Becky. Come and sit here.' She said and patted the seat next to her.

'Cat, this is Andre, my best buddy!' Andre gave Cat a huge smile and offered his hand.

'I'm Cat, like the animal, but I'm a real human being! Hahaha.' she said and shook Andre's hand.

'Cool name. Lil Red. Yeah, Lil Red. Can I just call you that. I think it suits yah.' Andre asked politely.

'Sure! I have tons of nicknames. Some people call me Kitty Cat, Redhead, Baby Girl and now Lil Red! That's so cool. Oh, one time my brother called a random girl walking pass him Baby Girl...' She stopped. Me and Andre sat there quietly, waiting for her to continue. 'Oh, I forgot I was telling a story hahaha!'

'So uhm Cat... Where is your friend?' I ask.

'Oh, yeah! Close your eyes first.' She said and I was so confused, but then again, this is Cat we are talking about. I slowly shut my eyes. 'Not fair! You too Andre!' She said and giggled.

'Alright, alright!' He said and I bet he raised his arms as a sign of surrender.

'When I count to three open your eyes.'

'One...

...two

...three!'

We opened our eyes and I was surprised upon what I have seen. I can't believe it.

* * *

**I know I'm such a badass for doing this. So sorry. Who do you guys think is Cat's friend? Hmmm. Tell me :) **


	8. Jade West

**Hey guys! So those who read my last chapter gave reviews and said that they think that the friend that Cat brought with is probably Jade/Tori or an OC. Any of the answers might be right...might. Think about it though. If it was Jade, wouldn't my story end too fast? If it's Tori, then the purpose of Beck moving on is not supported. If it's an OC then new excitement is provided to my readers. (: **

**Let's see who's Cat with! Hope you won't get mad at me...**

* * *

'SURPRISE! Open your eyes!' Cat ordered me and Andre.

Andre and I opened our eyes and we were in shock. We weren't expecting her...or it? I have no idea.

'Lil Red? Hmmm. So where is your friend exactly?'' Andre asked, probably as confused as I am.

'Here! Can't you see me holding him. He's Mr. Purple, silly.' She said happily as my mouth dropped.

Mr. Purple? Are you serious. I mean, why am I still shocked that this is happening? This is Cat we are talking about, of course she is full of surprises. Well, at least the stuffed toy is a guy. ''Mr. Purple''.

'Wow.' was all I could say while awkwardly smiling to Cat. I looked at Andre and he is just as shocked as I am.

'So, uhm... You guys wanna order somethin' or what?' Andre attempted to lift the awkwardness in the air and succeeded.

'My treat!' I said offered.

'Yay! I want red velvies and green tea frappe!' Cat said. I find the combination odd, but it's Cat...

'Okay? Dre, how 'bout you?'

'Give me some double chocolate chip lovinn'' I nodded and head to the counter.

'Hi I'm Courtney, what's your order?' I stare into her eyes and she reminded me of the girl in the photo. Her eyes...Wow. They're almost the same colour as the girl's in the photo. Huge blue orbs. I also noticed how pale she was. She also had dark hair, not black though, just dark brown with curls at the end. I can't help but smile.

'Hey, I would like to order a red velvet cupcake, green tea frappe, one chocolate chip frappe and black coffee, two sugars. Thanks.' I said and gave Courtney another smile.

'Is that all?' I nodded and handed her the money. She gave me my change back and I went back to our table. I gave Cat and Andre their orders and they thanked me.

'Oh crap! I gotta answer this call, y'all excuse me.' Andre said as he stood up and went out of Mon Bucks.

'So Beck, how are you?' Cat asked while she took a bite of the cupcake.

'I'm great, actually. I'm feeling perfect.' I said. Cat nods and smiles widely.

'How about you, Cat?'

'Oh, life is great. My brother called me yesterday and said that he is getting an operation somewhere near his elbow cause he was being foolish and dived in our inflatable pool.' Cat said as she laughed hysterically. I chuckled lightly with her.

'But your brother is fine now right?' I asked.

'Omg! I didn't even ask him that!' She said as she laughed again even if nothing is really funny. Andre went back in and grabbed his drink.

'Look Beck and Lil Red, I really wanna stay and chat with you, but my boss told me that Arnold, my 55 year old co-worker is sick and I have to take over. Thank for the drink, man. Nice meeting you lil red!' Andre explained and I nodded. No worries, we could always meet Cat again anyways.

'Bye Andre. Don't do any foolish stuff!' I warned and he just pointed his index fingers at me and winked.

'Take care Andre, see you soon!' She waved Andre goodbye.

'Oh! One time my brother got sick cause he kept licking the hammer cause he saw Miley Cyrus' music video, but I think the real reason why he got sick cause he drank water afterwards.' Cat started another conversation with me.

'Whoa, hope he gets well soon.' I started while I ran my hand over my pocket where I felt the camera. 'Look Cat, I gotta tell you something. You know about the girl with the disposable camera stuff right?'

'Yes? What's wrong?' She asked worried.

'Nothings wrong... So I just wanna show you these.' I handed the camera with the developed pictures to Cat. 'Andre forced me to develope the pictures...'

Cat was browsing the developed pictures and I observe her eyes getting wider and wider as she sees more pictures. 'Holy bibbles! Beck, I know her!' Cat said as she grab onto my shoulders and statred to shake me. 'I frippin know her!'

I can't even express how happy I am right then. She know the girl. She actually knows _the girl._ How? Are they close? Are they even friends? Is she also in the same industry as Cat? Would I have the chance to meet her? Questions filled my mind as Cat was telling me something. I wasn't listening though cause all I could think of is I'm one step closer to seeing her; to meeting her.

'Beck! You are not listening to me.' Cat said and I realised that she wasn't shaking me anymore and she was now seating on her chair with her arms crossed below her chest.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. You know her. You actually know her!' I replied with a wide smile.

'Beck, I was telling you that yes, I do know her, but she doesn't know me.'

'What? Then how do you know her?' I frown a bit because of disappointment.

'She's Jade West. _The Jade West._ I'm surprized that you have no idea who she is.' Cat said and took a bite of her red velvet cupcake. 'She's a famous singer, song writter and actress in London!'

Actress? Wow. I'm crushed. I shouldn't have my hopes high, my fault. I thought I was one step closer to her, but instead I wasn't. She's an actress, songwrite and a singer. How the hell do you expect us to meet? Like Cat said, she is famous. Tons of guys are practically drooling over her everyday. There's know chance for her to date a fan. Hollywood isn't like that...

'Oh... I thought you guys are friends or something... I got my hopes high.'

'Gosh, Becky, don't be sad. I'm sorry... On the bright side, she might still be here. You guys might still meet! Isn't that fun? You guys might bump into each other or something.' Cat said which made me smile slightly.

'Thanks Cat. That lighten me up.' I smiled at her as I took a sip of my coffee that now turned cold.

We chatted a little more and shared more stories. Cat is a really good person to talk too. Although she might be off sometimes and her stories about her brother might be weird, Cat is a really sensible person. She listens well and really reaches deep in your heart whenever she tells a story.

We finished our drinks and said goodbye and promised to stay in touch. She said that she would be busy for the next few weeks but she will try to meet with me and Andre.


	9. Chances and Moments

**Before you all get mad at me for not updating on a weekly basis, I just wanna tell you that I didn't wish to update this late. The internet connection here is the worst. I know the story is going slow, but bear with me and the next chapter would be better. Thank you.**

**I hope y'all would love this chapter cause *SPOILER ALERT* JADE WILL BE SEEN. Okay, much love to everyone.**

**Hey, you're awesome. Have a good day!**

* * *

I told Andre about Jade.

I told him that Jade is a London super star, a singer and songwriter. Most of all, I also told Andre that Jade is a unreachable desire of mine. She's so far from here, New York. Crushed dreams, that's what I have right now. I can't even believe that I fell for Jade, the girl who I only saw once, but captured my heart. The girl whose picture where secretly developed by Andre and I. She's the girl in the photo.

I don't really believe at love at first sight, but I guess she's an exception.

'Man, it's okay. There are other girls in New York. This is New York, hot chickas exists everywhere.'

'I haven't even met her but I already fell hard for her... Yeah, there are tons of other girls in New York, but it's not her... Jade.'

'What's the difference?' He asked, giving me the most ridiculous face.

'They're not the same. You're telling me that if you're thirsty, you would drink toilet water because mineral water is not available?' I question.

'Some deep shit bro, deep chizz.' He replied. 'Wanna come with me to work today? I kinda need help and you could somewhat forget about Jade for a while.'

'Let's go.' Then we set of to the Video games shop that Andre works in.

...

**Andre's POV**

'Hey Beck, can you help me find The Unbeatable 2009? A costumer will drop by and get it later.' I asked Beck.

'Sure, man. Where?'

'Storage, deep that far right corner.'

I feel bad for my bud, Beck. Jade, this girl he fell for is extremely unreachable. She's everything he's not. She's famous and all this chizz while Beck is a journalist in a Magazine, but who knows, he might get a chance to interview her someday. This girl made a huge impact in Beck's life. I actually see him smile again before he knew about Jade. She made him happy, made Beck feel better. After all the Tori chizz, I think Beck getting to know Cat is a good thing as Cat seems really kind and caring.

'Where?' Beck shouts from the storage.

'Dig deep, man! Wait there's a costumer.' I say.

She enters.

Guess who.

Cat?

Nope.

Tori?

Never.

Not even Mr. Purple, but Jade. The Jade West.

The real fucking Jade West.

'BECK! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW.' I screamed as soon as Jade enters. She is enticing at all levels. It's doesn't even feel real. She seems like a dream.

'Why what's wr- shit.' Beck said as I see his jaw drop and blankly stares at Jade.

He just stood there looking like a stupid person who suddenly doesn't know how to function. Jade on the other hand looked at me directly in the eyes and gave me questioning looks.

She is indeed pale. Almost vampire kind of pale already. She was above average tall and had some amazingly curly waves at the end of her hair. Jade is very attractive, without a doubt. She looks dark and creepy and... Black? I mean, she isn't black, but that's the word that I think would suit Jade.

But you knw I only got eyes for my chick, Roxy.

'So where's my order?' She questioned, one brow rising.

'You-you...you're the..' My voice trailed off, still not believing that Jade West had entered my workplace. I stutter just because I still can't believe that this is actually happening. I still find the thought that Jade West- singer, song writer, actress- is standing before me and Beck still looks stupid, still not functioning sink in. There is just too much chizz for me to handle right now.

'Where?!' She said with a higher voice. Wow she could be demanding. I grabbed her order from Beck's hands.

'Here you go M-miss.' She gave me the payment and I prepared the change. 'You play thi-this kind of games?' I asked, still stuttering.

'Why would you care?' She turned her heals and walked of the shop. 'Keep the change!' And there goes Jade West...

...

**Beck's POV**

I take a seat near Andre and allow everything to sink in.

I...I...Wow.

Jade.

The Jade West.

Jade with dark hair, blue eyes, and everything amazing was here

She was here. She stood right in front of me and I didn't use the chance again.

I didn't use the fucking moment again.

It happened once when I was suppose to return her camera to her. I told myself that I would finally talk to her or hand her the camera back if every destiny would allow me to see her again. Destiny did its job, but I didn't take the chance. I didn't use the moment.

I'm so stupid.

So what if I wasn't able to talk to her? She just somewhat got my heart the first time we looked at each other. I just look through her photos every night before I sleep, because for some reason, just seeing her face makes me smile. She's just unbelievably beautiful. She got me, but what's new? She probably got other guy's hearts also. She's an international artist and probably half of her fans are deeply enticed by her. So I really have no chance.

On the other hand, what if I did talk to her? Then I could've stare into her blue eyes and she could've stared into my brown ones. I could've heard her voice more. We could've share a small talk. Maybe I could've take the damn moment to ask her out. Then maybe we could've some coffee and I could've get he number. After that, maybe we could meet up again and we'll see how it goes.

But I didn't take the damn chance.

Destiny, all I need is one more chance. I swear I wouldn't waste it.

Just one more chance.

My thought were interrupted by Andre. 'Beck, man, you've been staring blankly for about 15 minutes now.' 15 minutes and I didn't even know. 15 minutes passed and I didn't even care.

'I didn't use the damn moment again, Andre. I'm so mad with myself.' I begin. 'She was there, just in front of me, but I allowed the chance to go.'

'Beck, who knows, you might see her again. Don't hate yourself too much.' He said and offered me a can of cola.

'I could've talk to her. I... I could've, but I didn't' I said while taking the cola and opening it. We bot. Remain quiet. The sound of the fizz of the carbonated drink is heard loudly across the room as we remained extremely speechless.

'I need coffee. I'll be back when later.' I told Andre.

Right now, coffee would be the best remedy.


	10. This is it

**Beware of typos and wrong grammar. **

**Have a nice day, Earthling :)**

* * *

I walk aimlessly down the street.

I just wanna see the nearest Moonbucks sign so I could get coffee while I still try to spot Jade.

What am I doing? Is this how desperate I am? Do I really need to find her? What would change if I did find her? Thoughts and questions filled my mind. Again, I was distant, but forcing my self to find her.

Moonbucks.

Finally.

I enter and find the ridiculously long line of people at the cashier. The line doesn't really go this long on normal days. Last time I checked it was just another Wednesday, nothing special. Maybe they're having free cupcakes or something? I didn't know why the queue is that long, but I better line up now.

'THAWNY! IT'S FUCKING JADE WEST! GRAB YOUR PHONE!' A girl screamed from across the coffee shop.

Why the hell is she screaming? Fucking annoy- shit.

Did she say Jade West?

Destiny.

Here it is again. I promised that if I was given another chance, I wouldn't let go of it. I wouldn't let go of the moment. I would use the chance. Unlike before, I wouldn't let this chance, this moment, slip out of my reach.

I waste no time to rush over, but people who were probably fans of her were blocking the way like fences. They blocked every view I could get of her. All I see are shoulders and heads. I try to shift to my left, thinking that I might get a better view of her, but everyone was still blocking and covering my view. The group of people suddenly started moving. Jade is probably exiting the store as everyone moved to the back door. The sound of screaming girls, camera flashes and people shouting Jade's name filled the coffee shop.

'JADE! CAN WE TAKE A PIC FIRST? DON'T GO YET!'

'JADE! JADE!'

The coffee shop turned into an instant market where the products sold are named Jade. Girls, boys, little kids and even adults were shouting for her, hoping to get her attention and to capture a photo with her. I could only imagine how she's feeling right now. She just wanted a cup of coffee, yet people won't let her. Maybe that's the price of being famous.

'EVERYBODY SHUT UP!' She screamed so loud that everyone in the shop froze. 'I AM GONNA GO OUT AND I DON'T WANT ANYBODY FOLLOWING ME.' She quickly exited the shop leaving me there with tons of her fans.

I tried to follow her out, but the people are yet again blocking my way. All of them are trying to get back to the line or trying to go back to their seats, while I was the only one who dared to go after Jade. I bumped into them. I bumped their shoulders, elbows and knees and they bumped onto me too. I've never seen a coffee shop this fillied.

'Watch your fucking way, dude.' A guy told me because I accidentally bumped his hand and his phone fell to the ground.

'Sorry. So sorry.' That was all I said as I still try to fight my way through.

I finally reached the door and exited the shop, all sweaty and worn out. I need to find Jade. I'm sure she hasn't gone that far yet. I hope that she's just somewhere close, like a corner or something. But this is New York. There are fucking tons of corners. I sped up my pace of walking-jogging as my eyes scanned everywhere it can. Still no Jade.

I don't know where I am now, but I just turned right.

I bumped someone.

'Holy shit!' A girl screamed as I feel something hot, almost burning liquid spill all over my hand. I'm guessing that it is coffee, because it smells like coffee. The pain from the heat stung for a second and slowly fade away.

'I...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I was looking for-' As I talked I slowly looked up to see the girl's face and I saw her.

I saw Jade.

I fucking saw her.

'Jade. Jade West...' I was mesmerised. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Thank God I found her. I finally found her. This is the moment, the chance that the big guy from Heaven gave me.

'Congratulations! You know my name, but that doesn't help my condition right now, does it?' She said sarcastically.

'I'm so sorry.' I begin. 'Uhm... Here let me help you.' I offered as I got my handkerchief and wiped off the coffee on her white shirt. Just then did I realise that she way carrying bags of clothes in her other hand. I looked around and I realise that our apartment was close to ehere Jade and I are. 'Look, my apartment is close to where we are now... Maybe you want to come over and clean up and get changed?'

'Ugh! As if I got any other choce.' She said and handed me some of her shopping bags. She groaned and slowly placed her hand on her forehead while closing her eyes.

I can't help but appreciate the beauty standing before me.

...

'So this is my apartment. It's quite small, I know...' I started as I eyed our dining table where all the dishes are just stacked on top of each other. I rushed to get them and placed them on the sink. I covered the other plates with a clothe just to make it less untidy looking. 'I didn't clean up a while ago.' I sad and released an uneasy chuckle.

'Blah blah blah. Whatever. Where is the bathroom?' She said while rolling her eyes.

'Up stairs, turn left.' I said and continued to clean up. 'Want some coffee of something?' She placed some of the bags of clothes on a chair just before the stairs.

'Yeah. Black, two sugars.' Coincidentally, we like our coffee both black with two sugars.

She has a loud attitude, an attitude that she is clearly proud of. She's a tough one. I've never met a girl like her, so strong and intimidating, yet so beautiful, so captivating. She seems dominant and fearless. Just with her words, you could know. No one, not even Andre had talked to me like that. If another person would be talking to me that way, I wouldn't like it, but she's Jade and for some reason, I wanna know more about her.

I successfully cleaned -more like covered- the mess in the kitchen as I begin to make coffee. I prepared two cups of coffee for the both of us. I was mentally thanking her for not wanting milk with her coffee like Andre, because we ran out of milk. I mixed the sugar with the coffee and the smell filled our small apartment.

She walked down with an entirely different set of clothes. Unlike her outfit a while ago which was a white muscle tank with 'The Beatles' printed on and plain black jeans, her outfit now was a long sleeved black fitting top and black and white laced skirt Which has tights underneath. This girl knows how to dress. Her style could earn her a page in our magazine.

'Here's your coffee.' I said as she sat on a chair in front of me.

'Thanks. Your apartment here is actually cozy.' She said.

'You're Jade West, the world know singer, actress and song writer, right?'

'Sure.' She answered.

'So what brings you here?'

'A vacation, duh. Just because I'm famous, doesn't mean I can't get a vacation.'

'I didn't mean it to be like that. But if you are on a vacation, why in the busy streets of New York?' I asked.

'Cause my friends said New York is a nice place to visit.'

'Ohh.' Was the last word in our little conversation. We both took a sip of coffee, trying to vent out the awkwardness in the air.

'So... I better go now.' She talked, still trying to make things less awkward. 'I still need to run some errands.'

I nod. 'Yeah. Sure.'

'Thanks for the coffee and everything...' She said as I lead her out of the apartment, slowly taking small steps.

'Okay.' I said as we stood behind the door. Our faces meet and our eyes locked. I got hypnotised from her blue orbs and she drown into my brown ones. In one swift movement, both of us leaned in and our lips touched. No one knows who started the kiss. No one knows why we kissed, but we both knew that it feels right, it feels okay.

I enjoy her soft lips on mine as I nibbled her lower lips a little bit. Her hands went up to fist my hair as I push her against the wall and my hands cupped her cheeks. But sadly because every human being needs to breath in oxygen in our lungs, we needed to part. I stayed close to her, our eyes still locked until she broke contact.

Everything is awkward again.

'I...I really got to go.' She said while wiping some of her smudged lipstick off her face.

I nod again and opened the door. We gave each other one last smile and she closed the door.

Not even a minute passed, I heard. knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Jade again.

'I forgot my shopping bags inside.' She said shyly.

'I'll go grab it.' I got the bags and gave it to her.

'For some reason, I feel like I've known you for so long.' She said as she gave me one last sweet kiss on the lips. 'Bye.' She left with a smile.

I kissed Jade West.

I kissed her twice. Bet you're jealous.

Let's let that sink in first.


End file.
